One Heart, One Soul, One Life
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: Trip and T'Pol have a deeper bond then they realize and only when T'Pau and Soval discover it do they have to face the light. Will it drive them apart or keep them together? AU after Kir'Shara...kept with canon...mostly.
1. Beginning and Episode: Kir'Shara

Title: One Heart, One Soul, One Life

Spoilers: Kir'Shara on and a little spoiler later on (T'Les lives), AU but with canon...mostly.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek Enterprise or its characters.

* * *

Logic…the foundation of everything Vulcan, it is what thought, life and death were based on. However, despite emotions becoming suppressed, bonds of love were formed…two souls bound together by a bond so powerful death could only break it.

So it became k'hat'n'dlawa…of one heart and one soul.

However, due to emotion constraint this bond only surfaced once every four generations. The holders of those bonds were made public as it was sacred from the time of Surak as he was the first to hold such a bond…with his wife.

Rules were set aside for those of the bond, rules because it was sacred. The K'hat'n'dlawa Bond became the hope for every parent secretly…although none would acknowledge it.

Marriage could be declared invalid immediately if a married Vulcan was found to have the bond with another despite having not bonded with them. It was a mystery to all how two souls could become one despite never meeting but also every time it occurred…the souls recognized each other and found themselves drawn to one another.

Only two Vulcans were blessed to have it once every four generations after Surak's discovery of it…at least until it surfaced between a Vulcan and a human.

The Vulcan bond would not become only Vulcan and as Surak once said…'life is change and all change is life.'

* * *

Trip Tucker stood in the ready room, silent but inside he felt extreme grief…unlike anything he'd felt before, not even with his sister's death. They were enroute to Andoria and Soval was on the bridge with Hoshi and Malcolm, talking about tactical advantages and communicating with the Andorians.

The door opened and he looked up to see Soval, "are you well Commander…you look quite…disturbed."

"I'm fine but I have a feeling someone has died…I feel grief but its not my own." He sat down and shook his head. "I've never felt like this before, not even when my sister died."

Soval eyed Trip, "may I share something with you few know of?"

"Share away, I could use a distraction." Trip looked at the ambassador as he sat down.

"T'Pol is more than a former aide to me…she is my niece. My youngest brother was her father and since his disappearance years ago I have tried to watch over T'Pol as best I could. T'Les told me of your affection for T'Pol and more disturbingly…her affection for you. She almost rejected the marriage to Koss out of concern for you…a human."

"Yeah sorry about that, I care for her…hell I'd go so far as to say I love her but it doesn't matter now." He shook his head, "T'Pol made her choice and to be honest, if I was in her position…I'd have made the same decision. Nothing T'Pol does can change what I feel for her but I love her enough to not hold back her life because of my wants. Koss is her husband and all I can say is he better take care of her or I'll make sure he understands he should."

"Although displayed with vivid emotions…your response is Vulcan. I ask if I may look into your mind, to see the cause of your grief…as a friend."

"Yeah, go ahead."

Soval reached over and placed a hand on Trip's face, "my mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thought; our minds are merging, our minds are one."

_Soval found himself surrounded by grief, a voice crying out in pain and it was visible to see it was T'Pol. Reaching back into the engineer's mind, he attempted to find the source of the bond. Finding nothing but a very vague memory of his niece and Trip engaged in intimacy, he strayed from that memory out of respect…Soval found other memories including those of the wedding. _

"_You look amazing." T'Pol's face was full of emotion despite her look of calmness…only those who knew her could tell. _

"_I'm grateful you're here." Her voice full of pain despite the calmness of her face. _

"_Wouldn't miss it for the world." _

_T'Les's voice was heard and they all moved out of sight, T'Pol however stopped and kissed him on the cheek. _

_The ceremony began and Soval watched, listening and understanding unlike Trip had. T'Pol reworded her vows without anyone noticing yet he did…he understood the significance of her change…a bond would not form between her and Koss._

"_I take thee as my husband, to honor until our time ends. Connected in mind, I bestow myself upon thee as a wife."_

_While they should have been identical, Koss's vows were traditional yet different. "I take thee as my mate, to honor until time ends. Connected in soul, I bestow myself upon thee as a mate."_

_Soval knew in that moment, T'Pol had chosen her mate and the marriage was in name only. _

_Removing himself from Trip's memories, he came out of the mind meld to find the engineer looking at him. "What did you find?"_

"_Your grief is your own, I am unsure why you exhibit it but perhaps in time you will understand."_

_He left without a word, concerned for the matter at hand…his niece had bonded with a human, while unintentional… it had occurred. _

* * *

On Vulcan, T'Pau eyed T'Pol…their mind meld had produced evidence of a glorious future between humans and Vulcans yet a disturbing one as well. T'Pol had tried to hide it but was unable…she was concerned for her mate…the human engineer on Enterprise.

What she found most disturbing was that T'Pol was unaware of her bonding to the human engineer and the fact the bond was sacred, the most sacred bond on Vulcan that was found only once in every four generations, made her concerned about T'Pol and her mate.

By Vulcan standard, the sacred k'hat'n'dlawa bond was held as a marriage above marriages, a bond above all bonds. Death brought death, if one mate died, the other would quickly follow…it was two people living as one being. T'Pol's marriage was invalid and the fact she held the bond with a human was testament that humans were not as inferior as once believed.

Although oblivious to the bond, T'Pol held deep affection for her mate…a deep love that could only come of finding and holding a bondmate.

Their bond would have to be acknowledged as all k'hat'n'dlawa bonds were…publicly, it was tradition. There was no way to withhold the fact she bonded with a human…tradition regarding the bond was sacred and upheld always.

She'd see to the matter if given the chance.

* * *

T'Pol eyed T'Pau as she stood before her mother's friend and Vulcan's present First Minister. She had pulled her husband into this…T'Pol guessed to thank him for his generous giving of codes. Captain Archer wasn't nearby so she guessed it had to be private…Vulcan privacy that humans were not aware of.

The doors opened however to reveal Trip and Soval, she had not expected to see either. T'Pau held out a hand to the benches near her new desk. "Ambassador…Commander welcome, please sit. There is a matter I wish to discuss with you all."

They sat and Soval looked at her, "First Minister, I must ask a query…if this is about my family, why is Commander Tucker present."

T'Pau stood and walked around her desk, looking at them. "Vulcan and Earth have a glorious future ahead of us…not merely as allies but as family." She looked at Koss, "Koss, son of Tulor, I regret to inform you that marriage to T'Pol is invalid. I assure you no ill-nature was meant for this."

"Invalid?" This came from all four present and T'Pau nodded.

"T'Pol melded with me so I could cure her Pa'nar syndrome and in doing so I found she is holder of the k'hat'n'dlawa bond this generation." She looked at T'Pol, "I also found that your bondmate is that of Commander Tucker.

"As you know, marriages can be declared invalid if the k'hat'n'dlawa holder is married. Since you have been found and as has your bondmate…your former marriage is declared invalid."

"But he is human." She felt Trip glaring at her and also knew he had no clue what was happening.

"I concur," Soval eyed both women, "Commander Tucker became distressed and consumed by grief when he had no one to grieve for…I now believe it was your grief of your mother that he felt. I performed a meld as well and found the same although I did not voice it due to matters occurring at the moment.

"You may go with our family's deepest apologies Koss." Soval eyed Koss and the architect stood, nodding to both T'Pol and Trip.

"My wish is that you both may find balance in your future together, may you both live long and prosper."

He left and T'Pau eyed both, "the bonding ceremony will occur tomorrow evening at sunset…I suggest you both prepare."

"Hold on a moment," Trip looked at them all, "I'm still lost to everything that is occurring…what the hell is going on?"

"Husband, control your emotions." T'Pol looked at him and he eyed her in surprise because the word 'husband' came from her mouth and was directed to him. His demeanor changed quickly and he settled.

"Commander, once every four generations there is a sacred bond that comes to light called k'hat'n'dlawa and roughly translated it becomes 'of one heart and one soul' and it makes two beings into one in every sense of the term. Death for one is death for the other, affection runs deep and emotions are felt over long distances…as you experienced T'Pol's grief.

"There is no doubt about your bond, it is distinguished from other bonds by the way your katras are entwined. You sense both unlike when a meld is performed on a holder of a normal bond, you only sense the person you are melding with.

"The ceremony will take place as tradition states and then it will be announced at an appropriate time that this generation's k'hat'n'dlawa holders have been found. I believe this bond you hold will allow our worlds to flourish."

"Let me get this straight," he looked at them, "we are bonded together in a bond that makes us one person and if one of us dies, the other does as well. Also we're getting married because its tradition and not only that, you're about ready to announce to Vulcan that one of its citizens is marring a human." He looked at them, standing. "I respect you, I do…I placed my ship, my life and that of the crew to save Vulcan but this is screwed up. I need time to think about this."

He began to leave, T'Pol tried to reach for him but he moved out of her reach. "Husband?"

"No," he put a hand up, "just leave me alone T'Pol."

He left and T'Pol sat down, Soval noticed her demeanor changed despite the Vulcan calmness she portrayed. "He will return, his affection for you is very deep…he told me of it."

"You do not know his stubbornness, when his mind is set to a task he does not defer from it." She stood and looked at him, "perhaps this is sudden, humans are unlike Vulcans, he will need time to adjust. I propose the ceremony is held off till he becomes accustomed to the bond."

"Perhaps that is best, for now this shall stay between us and to keep from shaming his family, I suspect Koss will say nothing but he had released you from marriage."

* * *

A/N: Will Trip accept T'Pol?


	2. Episode: Observer Effect

Spoilers: Observer Effect

* * *

Interaction between Trip and T'Pol functioned as if nothing happened, at least until Trip died due when introduced to the Silicon virus. T'Pol was on the bridge when she felt him fade into death, she knew what was to happen next…her death. She was prepared due to the sudden feeling of emptiness inside her, she was not afraid to die…she only knew life without Trip was not worth living.

Her heart began to slow, her mind weak and on the verge till she felt him again and her heart began to speed to normal. She felt Trip and knew he was safe, his life was back and so was her own.

* * *

After some time, she found him in his quarters reading up on engineering reports. She stood by the door waiting to be spoken to. "May we speak?"

"Yeah," he sat up and looked at her, "what is it?"

"I was seconds within death…I wished to let you know that." She was calm, knowing he would be emotional soon enough. "The bond is present and true…I ask you to consider allowing the ceremony to be performed."

"Not this again," he stood and walked to the window but turned to her, "you were really dying?"

She nodded and stepped forward, "yes, my heart was slowing and my mind was becoming weak. I only survived death because you did so." She walked over and placed a hand on his arm, "Husband I wish you to know that I did not fear death because a life without you is not worth living."

T'Pol looked at him and he was silent for a moment before speaking to her. "T'Pol…I'm still getting used to this bond and you're busy with the Kir'Shara…can we just leave it as it is?"

"You do not desire me as a wife…you wished it on Vulcan and now you reject me. I do not understand."

Trip looked at her, "I didn't want to marry you, just because I didn't want you marrying Koss doesn't mean I wanted to marry you." He looked at her, "just stop this please…just stop it."

He walked back his bunk and sat down, T'Pol walked to the door. "You will always be my husband and as a wife I will do as you ask. Be careful on away missions next time as I will be, one death causes two."

She left and Trip shook his head, this was getting too complicated.

* * *

A/N: What happens next...after Trip's rejection?


	3. Romulan Triple Threat and Affliction

Spoilers: Babel One, United, The Aenar & Affliction

* * *

The issues with the Romulan vessel made things between them only harder, colder even. While trapped on the vessel nearing death he remembered her words 'be careful on away missions next time as I will be, one death causes two' and it made him wonder if she'd forgive him for all he'd done.

He was beamed out as was Malcolm just in time and again he found T'Pol's demeanor cold, she was upset he sensed and knew it was due to him. Everything had gone wrong, he was unable to focus anymore…he had to get away.

After dealing with Aenar, he knew he had to leave. He spoke with the captain and was going to transfer to the Columbia…it was better this way.

* * *

Trip found T'Pol shortly before his departure, she was in her quarters meditating. He sat down across from her and eyed her, "I need time, perhaps when we see each other again we'll be on better terms."

"Remember my words, you must keep safe."

"I know," he nodded and eyed her, "do me a favor and keep safe too…I know you don't get rational like I do but still."

She reached out and placed two fingers before him, he stared at them and stood. She dropped her hand knowing he would not return her sentiment. "I cherish thee Husband, I shall miss thee."

"Goodbye T'Pol."

"Goodbye Husband." She watched him go and felt alone, however she knew they would not part despite the distance the ships would place between them.

* * *

They both found this was true when they met during her meditation.

"_We're light years apart and I still can't get rid of you." He looked at her as she stood, "did you do this?"_

"_The bond is in control, not I nor you. I assume your hostility towards me is due to my presence when you wish me gone from your life?"_

"_Not gone, just time apart…I can't think straight with you around. I need you to just leave me alone for a while."_

"_As you wish Husband," _

T'Pol opened her eyes to find herself in her quarters, concerned for her mate. He once craved her attention and enjoyed her company but now she found he wanted her gone from his life. Had her actions on Vulcan driven him away?

The urge to cry came but she ignored it as her comm rang, calling her to duty.

* * *

A/N: Will things get better upon his return or just worse?


	4. Episode: Divergence

Spoilers: Divergence

* * *

After his return to the ship, they found a pause in the cold and began working together once again but the tension still resided in the room. In the end they settled into a routine that suited them both, she found herself surprised when Trip joined her for dinner one night.

"May I sit down?" She looked up and nodded, he sat down across from her. "I wanted to let you know that I appreciate the work you did in engineering, it was helpful to have a familiar hand when I was trying to readjust to the crew. Kelby seems to let things slip…not as tight as it was."

"You are welcome, how are you progressing on Columbia?"

Trip nodded, "good, driving people out of engineering but we got the work done." He placed his fork down and eyed her, "we need this break T'Pol…our time apart has made it easier to work together."

"I agree however your absence from Enterprise has caused more chaos then good." She eyed him, wondering what his reply would be however it was not to come due to engineering calling him.

"See ya around." He stood and she watched him go, wishing she could touch him…she knew he was aware to touch him would be considered intimate however he would only push her away again.

* * *

A/N: Things are getting better between them but how much better?


	5. Episode: Bound

Spoilers: The Forge, Awakening, Kir'Shara & Bound

* * *

T'Pol found the presence of the Orion women onboard troublesome and wondered if her mate would succumb to their ways but he seemed not to. It left them, once again, the only two on board with full awareness.

His attitude towards her had softened and he seemed content in her company once again. At times she wondered if their separation had done more good than harm.

The days ended on a positive note, finally they were left leaving Sickbay after seeing to their crew.

"You'll be returning to Columbia?"

He smiled, "I imagine Captain Hernandez is getting pretty antsy to have her chief engineer back."

He noted her annoyed look, he knew all her looks and anyone else would think she was indifferent but she was defiantly annoyed. "There are still numerous repairs to be carried out here."

"I think Kelby can handle them. He'd been observing my work pretty carefully, when he wasn't trying to blow up the ship."

"Kelby is a fine engineer but he lacks experience."

He stopped and shook his head, "why don't you just say it."

"Say what?"

"That you want me to come back."

She eyed him, "I believe I did." His demeanor changed again so T'Pol decided to approach it a different way. "I think your presence here would be extremely beneficial to our operations."

He chuckled and looked at her, "no, that you want me back."

"I don't know what you mean." One minute she was throwing marriage at him and the next denying their relationship…at least to a point.

"My mistake, see you around."

He turned to leave and she called after him, which was unexpected. "Wait, Trip," he turned and she looked at him, advancing forward. "I want you to come back."

He had the upper hand which he enjoyed but he was tired of their game. She was in his every thought on Columbia and now being back he could think once again. "I'll think about it."

"Trip!" She walked over as he turned back around and kissed him…in public.

After the kiss he looked at her, "three days ago I told Captain Hernandez I wanted to transfer back to Enterprise."

"Three days ago," she was upset and a bit angry but also relieved…or so he was reading from her.

"I realized this is where I was meant to be and this thing between us…isn't such a big deal."

He half expected her to bring up the marriage topic again but she didn't. "Agreed."

"Guess we got a lot of work to do," he smiled and left her standing perplexed in the hall.

* * *

Trip found T'Pol that night meditating in her quarters, he sat down across from her and waited for her to speak.

"You have come to me, why?"

Trip smiled and placed two fingers out in front of her, hoping she'd return the Vulcan sentiment. She stared at him and he half expected her to push his hand away but he was telling her through this gesture that he accepted her. "K'hat'n'dlawa, Taluhk nash-veh k'dular vu." _I cherish thee, you are the other half of my heart and soul. _"K'du tel-tor, adun'a tu." _Bond with me, my wife._

He saw her steel resolve melting, when she placed her fingers to his he felt a rush of emotion that consumed him…he knew it immediately as love…an all consuming love. She loved him although she kept her emotions hidden to the universe, they were his and his alone.

"Husband," he noticed a small waver in her voice and stood, pulling her up. She moved into his arms and he held her. "I cherish thee." That was the Vulcan equivalent to 'I love you' and it was enough for him.

"I love you too, I'm sorry Darlin' that I hurt you. I was so angry with you and I kept that suppressed to not let it show but when T'Pau told me…I was to a boiling point." He kissed her head, holding her close. "I never mean to hurt you again…ever. I thought about you every second of every day while I was on Columbia…it truly hurt being away from you."

She pulled back and eyed him, her hands went to his uniform zipper, pulling it down. He began to unbutton her pajamas but stopped and swiftly picked her up, placing her on the bed. She looked at him as he bent over her.

"I intend on taking my time unlike the last time we were together." He leaned down and kissed her, however stopped when her hand went to his face. "T'Pol?"

"My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts; our minds are merging, our minds are one."

He felt everything about her, felt her memories…could see them. Everything about her was there and she was in his as well…it was like T'Pau had said…two people becoming one being. He wanted it to last forever, the feeling of being with her in every sense of the word but her hand slipped away.

_No, bring it back. _He was speaking mentally, wishing he had said it out loud.

She eyed him with a look of mixed passion and love. _I am here Husband, our minds are one now…our thoughts are one. _

_Telepathy? _She nodded and he chuckled, leaning down to kiss her again. "I still like old fashion talking, I like the sound of your voice."

"And I find comfort in the sound of yours."

"I love you," he found her hand and kissed the fingertips before working his way up her arm, "everything about you…even your stubborn, logical attitude."

_Husband, cease your words and focus on your task at hand. _She eyed him and he chuckled, kissing her as he did.

* * *

The next morning Trip found Jon in his dining area, he had left T'Pol to sleep as she was feeling tired enough to ignore her meditation schedule. Trip sat down and Jon smiled. "Glad to be back?"

"Are you kidding…I think Columbia was just a realization of where I want to be."

Jon smiled, "we're going to Vulcan, apparently First Minister T'Pau believes we deserve a first rate invitation to the new opening of the Earth Embassy…and something about wanting T'Pol to meet her new Second Minister. So…up for another trip to Vulcan?"

"Soval send the message?"

"T'Pau personally called me, we've been talking back and forth about the Kir'Shara for the past few weeks. Did you know she's still considered a child among Vulcans…she's only in her thirties."

"A child running the government of Vulcan…this is one for the history books." He felt T'Pol calling to him.

_Husband?_

_I'm with the Captain having breakfast, I decided to let you sleep as you were tired enough to miss your meditation. _He felt frustration through their bond, she was upset he let her sleep. _Tomorrow morning I'll wake you up when I get up…fair enough?_

_Yes, I will see you on duty…we have much to work on in engineering. _

_See you soon Darlin' and don't forget to eat breakfast._

He felt her but knew she had blocked her thoughts to begin her meditation. He looked at Jon, "so…while we're on Vulcan, there'll be some big news going out…I guess I should prepare you."

"What did you do?"

Trip felt a burst of anger from T'Pol, she wanted him to keep quiet about their pending marriage.

_Husband, as you have stated before 'silence is golden' so I ask you to be silent on the matter._

_How will he feel when we get to Vulcan and T'Pau announces to the entire planet that you, a Vulcan married me, a human. He'll feel betrayed, Soval knows…even your…well Koss knows. At least let me tell him before he finds out after the entire planet of Vulcan. _

_Very well, your logic is sound…for a human. _He gave a mental laugh and knew she was attempting humor again…succeeding at it too. _Your humor is improving…for a Vulcan. _

Once again her thoughts were cut off from him, she had resumed her meditation. "I uh…I bonded with T'Pol."

Jon looked at him, "are you insane…Trip bonding with a Vulcan is like marrying them. I had Surak in my head long enough to know what a bond it and what it involves."

"Its k'hat'n'dlawa…"

The Captain looked at him in surprise, "the most scared bond on Vulcan…you and T'Pol hold that bond, a human and a Vulcan?"

"Yep and believe me it is a pain in the behind." He felt a mental slap come from T'Pol, "oh great, now my wife is slapping me for my comment." He thought back to T'Pol, _shouldn't you be meditating not listening to my conversation?_

_Your voice calms me, it was assisting in making my meditation shorter yet fulfilling. You need to keep your remarks to yourself. _

_You need to butt out of my conversation or I'll raise my mental shields and you won't hear my thoughts at all. So here's the deal…you butt out and I keep them lowered, one more mental slap, kick or wave of anything but love or compassion and they go up. _

_Understood._

_Thank you, now I love you but even I need some time alone with the captain without your interjections. _

_And I cherish you Husband, I will not interrupt again._

Trip shook his head, "sorry, had a little argument with T'Pol."

"She's not even in the room."

Trip nodded, "she's in my head, telepathy…its fun till she hears everything that comes out of my mouth and has to comment on it." He chuckled, "that and can hear every thought in my head…I understand what its like to have someone else in your head."

"At least you can stand the person in your head, having the founder of Vulcan in my head was not as fun as you may think."

Trip nodded and smiled when Chef set down his favorite, however he felt T'Pol's disgust about eating bacon or eggs so he decided to level with her again and push it aside…not eating it.

"Something wrong with the meal sir?" Chef looked at him and Trip shook his head.

"Just not in the mood for it today, I'll take the pancakes instead of this…sorry."

Chef took the plate back to the kitchen and Jon eyed him, "wow…already rejecting bacon and eggs, she sure is doing a number on you."

Trip chuckled and eyed the captain, "its called compromising, besides Phlox wants me watching my Cholesterol as it is." He eyed Jon "you talk with T'Pau weekly? I understand maybe the first week or two after Vulcan but why now after a few months?"

"I like her company, besides, she's not what you may think…she was V'tosh ka'tur before she joined the Syrranites. Syrran, the leader was her betrothed and she followed him and eventually learned logic." He smiled, "she's someone who can see peace…she understands emotions but has learned to control them."

"Sounds like you have a crush on this little Vulcan, something tells me Jonathan Archer may pursue the First Minister of Vulcan."

Nothing else was said on the matter, at least from Trip but even T'Pol found it curious that the captain had found a kindred spirit in T'Pau of all Vulcans.

* * *

A/N: So they managed to get through everything but will Terra Prime tear them apart or will it make them stronger?


	6. Episode: Demons

Spoilers: Demons

* * *

The trip to Vulcan was detoured by the talks about the forming Coalition of Planets…Soval and Admiral Gardner both extended an invitation for them to be there.

They stood listening to the speech made by Samuels; Trip found it a little irritating that Enterprise wasn't covered as being the stepping stone that led to the alliance. "They could have at least mentioned Enterprise. Who does he think got the Andorians and Tellarites talking?"

T'Pol allowed her eyes to wonder to her husband, his mental shields were up and she knew it was to keep the irritation and emotions growing within him from over powering her. He had learned that too many emotions could cause issues so he began shielding himself from her during his 'emotional moments' as he called them. "I'm sure history will reflect our contribution."

"Not if he's writing it."

"That's enough." Jon looked at Trip, irritation in his own voice.

T'Pol eyed Trip, after several pushes against his mental barriers he let her in. _He is correct Husband…in time we will be recognized for our actions, one must have patience. _

_Patience my ass, Samuels is just another politician with self-serving issues on hand. If he wanted to truthfully talk about this he'd allow recognition to those who actually did all the hard work._

_Patience can lead to the future, one must be willing to wait to see what is before him…if he does not, he is most likely going to miss it._

_Don't pull the Kir'Shara on me; I'm in a foul mood already._

_As I have noticed, your actions of keeping me at an arm's length is show of it. What have I done to anger you so?_

_Nothing, it's just…I was looking forward to some time on Vulcan and these talks came up suddenly. It's not you, never you Darlin' so quiet thinking it's you. _

_Very well Husband, I am here if you wish to speak on the topic more. _

The room dispersed and T'Pol found herself among Jon, he was unhappy as well. He had wanted to see T'Pau again, Trip had told her as such, but unlike her husband, the captain didn't show his anger.

"Trip does have a point," she eyed her captain and friend, "Enterprise laid the foundation for this event."

"Is that your opinion as his wife or as another officer of Enterprise?" He looked at her and she shifted her feet, feeling uncomfortable.

"I believe it is both, however his logic on the matter is clear and yours as well."

A woman came over and grabbed her arm, jamming something into her hand. "They're going to kill her."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry," she fell and Phlox began working on her, T'Pol looked at the vial in her hand to see hair.

* * *

Later aboard Enterprise, they all stood in Sickbay talking about the sample of hair. "Any idea who the hair belongs to?"

T'Pol noticed Trip was calmer and also that his shields were down. "I have a very good idea," Phlox went to the monitor, "it was from a child no less than six months old. I used every identification protocol I'm aware of. I even used a Klingon procedure."

Jon nodded, "go ahead."

"It contains Vulcan and human DNA. I had the computer search for any matches in the Starfleet Database. When I got the results, I ran the search three more times just to be certain."

Jon inclined again, "and?"

"According to every analysis, this child is the offspring of Commander Tucker and Commander T'Pol?"

Everyone looked at T'Pol and she felt Trip's uneasiness, his shields went up but before they did she sensed betrayal coming from him. Pushing against his shields usually made him lower them but he refused this time.

* * *

He joined her later in her quarters, distancing himself from her. "We got to talk about this."

"It's difficult to talk about something that doesn't make sense." She tried to push against his shields once again and he still kept them up.

"Phlox says DNA doesn't lie…did you become pregnant in the Expanse and not tell me?"

T'Pol looked at him, "I am not lying to you when I say I wish I had become pregnant and carried your child but I did not…I have never been pregnant."

"Then how do you explain all of this?" He was upset so she moved closer, joining him on the bed.

Taking her husband's hand, T'Pol eyed him. "I can't but shielding yourself from me will not help matters."

"Phlox must be wrong, that's all there is to it. If you've never been pregnant, you can't have a baby."

Squeezing his hand, T'Pol looked at him. "The moment Phlox said the child was ours, I knew it was true."

"But you said you'd never been…"

"I haven't." She looked at him, "but the day I do become pregnant…I welcome it."

She eyed him as his face showed confusion, "Then what are you saying?"

"I can't explain how it exists but I know that it does. There is a child out there and it's ours."

His anger only escalated, "how do you know that?"

She looked at him, "I'm Vulcan," he face showed annoyance. "Mothers and children hold a deep connection…I have sensed the child, as if it is trying to find me. I thought it only possible that it was my wishes that if a child was present, you would return to me."

In that instant his shields dropped and Trip squeezed her hand, "so…what do we do?"

"The child is in danger; each moment the connection grows weaker…I believe it is ill. We must find our child," her eyes showed desperation and Trip nodded. "Husband, I wish you to know I want this child…despite how it will come into our lives…it is our child."

Trip nodded and pulled her into his arms, "we'll find it, if there's one thing I know…the bond between mother and child is dangerous." He kissed her head, "no one should get in the way of that."

He left her to meditate and found things to do aboard the ship, trying to take his mind off the urge to find their child by all means necessary. He wondered how they would live…a starship was no place for a child…he wondered if it was a boy or a girl, what it would look like.

* * *

The next night he found Phlox looking at the DNA profile, "got a minute?"

"Certainly."

Trip leaned against the biobed, "this baby, can you tell if it's a boy or a girl?" He actually hoped for a girl, a little girl that looked like her mother.

"It's a girl."

That made his day right there but he wondered about his baby girl's health. "A girl. Is it okay? I mean, its part human and part Vulcan."

"Vulcan and human physiology are not all that dissimilar. From the evidence I have, there's no reason to believe she's anything but perfectly healthy."

"That's good to hear." The fact his little girl was healthy had him content.

"You'll also be interested to know she has your eyes…and T'Pol's ears." He chuckled at the thought, if anything was true; due to T'Pol's looks and his genes…his little girl would be a heartbreaker.

"You know, my father always wanted a granddaughter. He bugged my sister about it constantly." He held back the fact his parents…or at least his father despised Vulcans and would never accept his daughter.

"It seems he got his wish."

"Yeah." He had to find T'Pol and tell her about the baby, she was currently meditating on the issue and closed her mind to him as she often did.

* * *

He found her in her quarters preparing for bed; she turned to him as he entered. "You seem joice yet now is not the time."

"We have a daughter…a little girl." He smiled and took her in his arms, holding her. "She has blue eyes and your ears…which I'm happy about." He chuckled and eyed her. "I haven't even met her and I love her already."

"I have lost the connection with her, I fear something has happened."

"We'll find her, I promise…we'll find T'Rai I promise you that. That's what I want to name her…T'Rai Elizabeth Tucker. T'Rai means 'diverse' and she is the most diverse child in existence."

"The name is appropriate…T'Rai…it fits her well." She looked at him, "will you stay with me tonight?"

"I'll be here as long as you want me."

* * *

After getting information, they found themselves on Luna and doing their best to find their child. However, when Trip saw T'Pol on the floor and two men standing over her…he felt like ripping them apart with him bare hands.

"Are you alright?"

"I think so." She watched as her husband charged at the man standing over her.

"What did you do to her?" He was stopped by another man; the man over her just shook his head.

"Not nearly enough."

The door opened and a voice made them both turn, "it's not worth it Romeo…Juliet's in good hands. The two star-crossed lovers, I can't help but wonder if your little drama will end happier then the famous double suicide in the medieval tomb."

"Who the hell are you?"

"John Fredrick Paxton, I run this facility."

After a few more 'pleasantries' they finally heard about their daughter.

"Before you ask, your child is safe and sound, finally sleeping through the night. I forgot how much trouble a newborn can be."

"I want to see T'Rai."

"You've already named her…and something Vulcan as well. I guess the Vulcan with us twisted your arm in the matter."

Trip shook his head, "no, I chose her name…I chose it because of its meaning and yes she is Vulcan and I hope to God that my daughter embraces that part of herself. You know nothing about Vulcans; if you did you wouldn't act this way. I want to see my daughter."

"No and no is a word that Starfleet better get used to hearing."

It wasn't before long they were at warp and then on Mars, Trip looked at T'Pol as she eyed the surface of the planet.

_T'Pol?_

_I am here Husband; I wish to see her…to know T'Rai is safe._

_I know_, he sent a wave of love to her and she returned it. _I love you Darlin' no matter how this turns out._

_And I cherish thee my husband, we must remain alive at all costs…one death causes two and T'Rai will be at their mercy. _

* * *

A/N: Will they save Baby T'Rai?

Name Note: The name is pronounced T'Rye not T'Ray...its Vulcan after all.


	7. Episode: Terra Prime

Spoilers: Terra Prime

Note: T'Rai lives...just so you know and I felt the name was more symbolic then Elizabeth...despite Trip's ties to his sister.

* * *

Paxton lead them to a room later and the door opened, they found T'Rai asleep in her crib. The urge to reach down and cling to their daughter was stopped from being put into action by Paxton's voice.

"It's unharmed just like I said."

T'Pol checked the medical scanner attached to the crib, "her medical readings appear normal."

"There's nothing normal about it."

"She's not an it." He looked at his daughter; she was a heartbreaker already at six months old…beautiful like her mother.

"How did you obtain our genetic material? The child is a binary clone."

Trip looked at T'Pol before looking at Paxton, "they'd need cells from both of us."

"The medical freezers on your ship hold bio-samples from your entire crew. Terra Prime has supporters everywhere."

Trip was angry, T'Pol felt the anger within him. "Someone on Enterprise helped you? Who?

Paxton eyed him, "I've let you see your daughter. That's my half of the bargain. Now it's your turn." They turned to leave and stepped outside, T'Pol looked at her daughter as she listened to her husband. "I need to make modifications on my ship."

"I'm listening."

"I need you to refine my targeting system."

T'Pol focused on her daughter despite the nervousness she felt from Trip, his words were true to his defiant nature. "You really think I'm going to help you turn that array into a weapon?"

"You really think I'm going to give you a choice?"

He turned to see one of the men holding a phase pistol at T'Pol's head. Her voice was calm and even despite the pain it held.

_Do this, for our child and our lives…Enterprise will find us. _

_Are you sure?_

_As sure as I was when I made my choice to take you as my husband. _

* * *

T'Pol found herself escorted to sleeping quarters, thankfully her daughter was given to her. She held the infant close as she slept on, oblivious to the situation at hand. T'Pol looked at her daughter, memorizing her features…she looked so much like her father.

She woke and began to whimper, T'Pol removed the bottle from a nearby shelf and tried to feed the child, she began to drink and stared at her mother as she did. It wasn't before long that Paxton came in the room, he looked at her.

"All the rocking in the world won't make that child Vulcan or human."

She felt protective of her child, the child she shared with her husband. T'Rai was a wanted child, held and loved.

"Vulcan and human genes produced this child, which indicates our two species have more similarities than differences."

He moved into the room and the door closed, "don't you realise that baby is, that baby is as much a threat to your species as it is to mine?"

This made her angry for the first time since their arrival, T'Rai was not a threat but instead a beautiful life made to scare humans but she had been loved before they met her. "She's not a threat." She placed T'Rai down and turned back to Paxton.

"That child is a cross-breed freak. How many generations before our genome is so diluted that the word human is nothing more than a footnote in some medical text? The same thing could happen to your people, or don't you care about that?"

"Neither of our species is what it was a million years ago, nor what it'll become in the future. Life is change." She picked up T'Rai and eyed Paxton.

"Change in this case means extinction, and I, for one, will not let that baby bring humanity to that point." He stood and she held T'Rai close, preparing to fight to protect her child.

"I won't let you hurt her."

"I won't have to."

She wondered what he meant, "what does that mean?"

She felt Trip had closed her off and she knew it was to protect her, to protect her and their child because if they had to pause to speak and Paxton's men would wonder why he was pausing midway through repairs.

* * *

In the engineering room, Trip was working at doing his best to sabatoge the array without them noticing. "You know, I never used to like Vulcans all that much myself. They always seemed so smug. Making us jump through hoops for every little advance in warp technology, and they knew the answers all along. So what was it with you? The ears? The fact that they're vegetarian?"

"They're not human."

"Well you can't deny that."

After a few moments more, Trip asked what he wanted to ask for a while. "Have you ever actually met a Vulcan?"

"Your friend, she's the first."

Trip smiled at that, T'Pol was not a normal Vulcan…she was far too passionate and spoke on occasion about emotions despite the taboo surrounding them. "T'Pol's not a normal Vulcan, you'd see that if you you got to know some, actually took the time to talk with one…"

"You obviously did more than talk. And look at what you got for your trouble. Some half-human thing."

That made him angry, T'Rai was his child…his beautiful baby girl who had the world ahead of her…all of space and she had been insulted before her father. He stood, preparing to literally knock some sense into the guy…to let him know he didn't talk about T'Rai or her mother.

"Go ahead."

He backed away to make it seem like he would let it go but no one insulted his wife or their precious child, so he decided to let it be known. "Okay." He punched the guy and eyed him as he stubbled. "No one insults my wife or our daughter…Vulcan or not."

He bent down to sabatoge the array fully, standing quickly so the guy wouldn't notice. He however got up and punched Trip, kicking him once he was on the floor. "You're a traitor…a traitor to humanity."

* * *

Later Paxton put him in a room after he refused to work, he opened his mind and found T'Pol waiting for his reply.

_I'm sorry Darlin' but I couldn't…not after they insulted T'Rai._

_I understand Husband, you are in pain…what occurred? _

_I defended you and T'Rai and got a beat down in the process but I'm trying to find a way out of the room they put me in. Is T'Rai safe?_

_She is content, explorative as you are…she watches and wishes to know everything. However, she is Vulcan in her quietness…unlike human infants she is content to be left alone…perhaps due to her life of shelter._

_She's beautiful and precious, when we get out of this I'm going to do everything I can to keep you safe…both of you and whatever children we have in the future. I love you and T'Rai…let her know that until I can tell her._

_I will Husband, I cherish thee too. _

The connection was cut off as Trip went about working, knowing T'Pol and their daughter were safe at the moment was enough to get out…that and the urge to get to them.

T'Pol looked at T'Rai as the infant explored the room, "hello…I'm your mother." T'Rai continued to look around the room, almost ignoring her mother. "Your father has given you the name T'Rai Elizabeth Tucker…he wishes you to know he cherishes you…as I do." T'Rai looked at her, staring. "We are different, your father and I…as are you."

T'Rai just stared at her mother and T'Pol held her close. Her child was different but as her husband stated…beautiful and precious.

It was not long before they were on Enterprise and Paxton was in custody…T'Rai was in sickbay being looked over. Her elevated blood count was alarming yet Phlox revealed it was nothing short of an infection due to a test needle the day before…with time she's be alright.

"She's perfectly fine…just a little infection." Phlox looked at T'Rai, she was intregued by the scanner he was using.

Trip looked at T'Pol, "she's perfect…I mean I was taught nothing was perfect but she's as close as it comes."

T'Pol nodded, "I agree…our child is uniquely perfect." She placed a hand on T'Rai's head and the infant looked at her, smiling. "She has your smile…I find it reassuring she has emotions in her."

The door opened and Jon entered with Soval, who looked at them. "T'Pol, Commander…this is the child?"

Trip nodded and looked at Soval, "T'Rai Elizabeth Tucker, I chose the name after the Vulcan meaning of 'diverse' and also after my sister…I believe the name suits her."

"I am to agree, may I see my foreniece?"

T'Pol gave T'Rai to Soval, who held her as she explored the ornament on his robes. Trip looked at T'Pol and smiled, it seemed like everything was falling into place.

* * *

A/N: Vulcan and marriage next!


End file.
